Professional archers often use a stabilizer with their bow to improve their accuracy. Similarly, hunters may also use a stabilizer as well. A stabilizer is typically screwed into an accessory hole on the bow, whether it by a compound or an Olympic bow. The stabilizer resists torque and absorbs vibrations in the bow when shot, thereby reducing the shock felt in the archer's hand on the bow grip. It also helps keep the bow balanced and settles the archer's arm during aiming.
Stabilizers are offered in different lengths and usually include adjustable weights so that they can be selected in accordance with particular preferences of the archer.